Sentencia
by LilettLenz
Summary: Podría ser dolor y desesperación lo que sentía en esos momentos. Como el suave viento que se llevaba las hojas secas, se lo llevo a él, la persona por la cual había perdido la razón y a quien al final no le pudo decir un "Te amo". [EreRi/Oneshot/Re-subido]


—No te arrepientas de lo que harás, Levi— decía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, despertándolo de aquel trance donde había entrado.

Ese momento era quizás la parte más dolorosa de su relación, él nunca pensó que acabaría de esa forma, viendo a Eren con las manos encadenadas y sostenido por grilletes; sus pasos eran lentos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que los últimos momentos transcurrieran con mucha lentitud, que sus respiraciones se mezclaran por última vez por ese estrecho pasillo donde se encontraban.

Rivaille quería acercarse, quería sentir por última vez el calor de aquel cuerpo alto y forjado por el tiempo, quería sentirse en manos de aquel niño que le robo la razón, haciéndole tocar con la yema de los dedos el mismo cielo, quería que estuviera más cerca; quería que se detuviera y no se alejará de su lado.

Eran quizás las promesas, las leyes, las ordenes que el mundo le había dado al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Solo palabras que había tomado como ordenes absolutas, que pese a todo los cumpliría cuando llegue el momento. Cuando todo haya acabado, cuando todo estuviera en paz y cuando se hubiera acabado la era de los titanes.

Y ahí mismo se veía, que aquellas ordenes lo estaban consumiendo, lo estaban reduciendo a solo cenizas que el mismo aire podría llevarse, como si recogiera finas hojas de un árbol caído. De esa forma se sentía Ackerman, sentía que le arrancaban el alma con cada paso que ambos daban, siguiendo la línea de la muerte que había sido depositada en Eren.

— ¿Esta bien esto, Eren? — vio la espalda de su amante siendo torcida, los ojos de Eren miraban el frio y vacío suelo. No era capaz de verlo pero escucho una risa salir de sus labios, de su cuerpo dando pequeñas convulsiones — Eren…. — resonó su voz en la mitad del pasillo. Eren no le dejaba verlo, no dejaba que se le acerque.

Rivaille desvió la mirada también al suelo, siguiendo los pasos de Eren, topándose con gotas de agua olvidadas por el camino, de un dolor lacerante que los hacia arrepentirse de no haber acabado con sus vidas cuando llego el momento.

Eran lágrimas, eran solo eso. Ellos lo sabían muy bien, aquel temor de estar separados, el temor de ya estar del final del pasillo.

Las puertas se abrieron con fuerza, la luz del medio día los cegó por unos instantes, solo hasta que sintieron el empujón de uno de los reclutas a Eren, Rivaille ensombreció la mirada e hizo retroceder al cadete; interponiéndose en medio de los golpes y chistando con molestia.

Los pasos de Eren siguieron su camino.

Justo en frente de ellos se encontraban todos, los soltados, los civiles. Todos estaban a la espera de aquella gran ejecución, siguiendo la sentencia que le dieron al chico titán. Ellos estaban a la espera de que todo acabara, de que todos estén seguros de una vez por todas. Querían olvidarse del dolor que habían causado los titanes. Querían volver a empezar matando a la persona que les dio la oportunidad de luchar, al que les entrego la vida.

A la persona que no quería dejar ir.

—Eren Jeager—habló la voz del juez. —Usted está aquí para seguir con las órdenes que le indicamos. Eren Jeager, le agradecemos por su ayuda a la hora de combatir con los titanes ya extintos, pero a la vez por seguridad de la humanidad, usted ha sido sentenciado a la muerte, dejando como su ejecutor a su capitán, Levi Ackerman.

— ¡Nooooo! ¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO! —la voz de Mikasa resonó por el estrado, las miradas llegaron a ella junto a sus amigos que la sostenían con fuerza, mientras que Armin lloraba con fuerza en el hombro de Krischtein, sabía que no era fuerte, que incluso cualquier plan iba a fallar; sabía que aunque hiciera algo, Eren se quedaría ahí. — ¡SUELTENME! ¡EREN! ¡EREN!

Las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de la asiática, sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes y sus fuerzas eran reducidas por los hombres que la sostenían. Lanzó un grito fuerte, ahogado, mientras estuvo al borde de la locura; dejándola sin aire y sin vida.

—Aunque su sangre sea de un Alfa, Eren Jeager…..—prosiguió el juez ante la anterior osadía de la pelinegra de interrumpirlo — Su sentencia sigue en pie. —Miró a Levi quien estaba parado en frente de ellos todo el tiempo —Rivaille, llévelo a lo alto para la ejecución.

Levi asintiendo con lentitud, tomó a Eren del brazo para conducirlo a las escalera, perdiéndose en el muro que los separaba de la muerte.

—Esto me recuerda a nuestra primera noche, Levi. —rio por lo bajo cuando sintió la mano de su novio soltarle — ¿Recuerdas? Salió todo tan mal por ser mi primera vez, pero después de eso te acostumbraste a mí — siguió caminando dejando al pelinegro a un lado, continuando con su solitaria conversación. — Tranquilo, Levi —volteó, sonriendo cuando Levi lo vio fijo.

Levi se perdió en su sonrisa boba, en sus anhelos por aferrarse él.

Ya era tarde, ya era muy tarde para todo.

—Eren…—se acercó, invadiendo el campo personal de Eren, deslizó una de sus manos por el pecho del castaño, después lo llevo al rostro; acariciando con amabilidad, haciéndole sentir sus gruesas y ásperas yemas. Eren soltó un jadeo de felicidad y tristeza, muy pocas veces Levi hacia aquello, así que lo dejo hacer, sintiendo su toque por última vez. —Lo siento.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, sus ojos verdes estaban opacos, su piel se había puesto pálida y de sus labios querían salir jadeos de dolor.

—Lo siento…—volvió a jadear Levi.

—No te disculpes.

—Yo, Eren, te…—Eren lo calló con un beso, no quería escuchar esas palabras, se rehusaba a aceptarlas cuando se estaban despidiendo. No quería atar a Levi a ese sentimiento tan bello y doloroso. Él lo sabía, así que solo lo callo con un último roce de sus labios, para probar su agridulce sabor.

—Vamos. —habló, continuando su camino y sonriendo por su final.

¿Acaso podría ser feliz con Levi en otra vida?, era lo que se preguntaba.

Quizás aquello era su destino en esa época. Si hubiera otra oportunidad, en un mundo lejano dónde estaría bien amarse; donde superior y cadete sean borrados. Un mundo o época donde sus dos corazones se entrelacen, donde sus hilos se unieran o se ataran, de seguro lo haría feliz; de seguro no le haría derramar ni una lagrima; de seguro lo abrazaría y le haría el amor tan fuerte y dulcemente que lo convertiría en una parte de él.

Fueron unos pasos más hasta que llegaran a lo alto del muro de ejecución. Eren se arrodillo en frente de todos, mientras que Levi tomaba una de sus espadas y lo colocaba en lo alto del cuello de Eren, sus ojos le escocían, su pecho le dolía y su mundo se vino abajo.

—Hazlo. —susurró Eren, agachando más la cabeza.

Fue el momento preciso cuando el castaño derramó una última lagrima y susurró con medida fuerza para que solo Levi lo escuchara, un _"Te amo"_ que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, haciéndole olvidar el silencio sepulcral de todo mundo, de la mirada vacía de Mikasa, del llanto contenido de su escuadrón. Y tan solo se dio cuenta cuando el gran charco de sangre manchaba una de sus botas cuando se percató de la vida de la persona que amaba se había ido; como la fresca ventisca de primavera, que hacia mecer las hojas, se había ido.

En esos momentos recordó el árbol que había contemplado con Eren hace un par de días, donde habían hecho el amor por última vez, cuando entre gemidos y palabras de amor y lágrimas contenidas, Eren se despedía a su modo.

Rivaille sintió un cosquilleo en sus ojos y trato de limpiarlos con una de sus manos, topándose con sangre que las cubría, con la sangre de Eren en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos con fuerza y después…. Ya no fue capaz de ver nada.

* * *

Se levantó un poco aturdido, abrió los ojos con lentitud, sus ojos afilados habían perdido su brillo. Observó el lugar donde estaba, estaba en una camilla, las paredes de adobe a su alrededor y varios implementos que una vez le vio usar a Hanji en toda la estancia. Ahora todo era más claro, se había desmayado.

—Qué bueno que despiertas, Rivaille

—Hanji. —Habló sin ánimos y levantándose de la camilla, tratando de calzarse los zapatos pero fue detenido por la mano de su amiga, quien le hizo acostarse, colocándole unos papeles entre sus piernas, y seguido de ello, verla sentada a su lado — ¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo, Levi. Antes de que lo rompa.

Haciendo caso a su amiga desdoblo la hoja, leyendo palabra por palabra; abriendo los ojos con fuerza y recuperando un brillo que creyó haber perdido. —Dime que no es una broma Hanji…

La pelirroja tan solo le sonrió, contuvo el llanto y las lágrimas que pedían salir de sus ojos marrones, tomó el papel de las manos de Levi, ante la vista sorprendida del mayor, llevó la hoja ante la pequeña lámpara de mesa que poseía, haciendo que la carta se incendiara y en cuestión de segundos, hacerse cenizas. De esa manera, tachando toda clase de evidencia del estado de su amigo.

—Es verdad, Levi. —Sin poder contenerse, abrazo a Rivaille, sintiendo como se tensaba ante su tacto. —Felicidades por tu embarazo.

Levi siempre creyó que haber venido al mundo en ese tiempo había sido un error, creyó que no habría felicidad completa en su mundo, lo había comprobado con la muerte de Eren por sus propias manos, por la muerte de sus amigos en manos de bestias; lo comprobó con la muerte de su tío y su madre. Ahora aquel pequeño rayo de esperanza para su triste vida había llegado, justo cuando una parte de él había sido arrancada hace apenas unas horas.

—Un hijo…—sollozó por primera vez en un hombro, lloró ante la palabra, ante la felicidad—Eren… nuestro hijo.

Si, esa fue la única vez en que lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Derramó tanto dolor con gotas saladas que surcaban su rostro. Y deseo lo mismo que Eren, que si reencarnaban o estuvieran en otros tiempos, tuvieran la oportunidad de estar juntos, de amarse sin tapujos y de volver a tener a su hijo, de ver la cara sonriente de su mocoso y ser una familia.

Porqué Rivaille lo esperaría, lo esperaría por siempre.

* * *

 **Re-subido...**

 **¡Neumáticos!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
